Caperucita Rosa
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Había una vez, aunque es algo chocante tenerlo que escribir, pero es así como empiezan los cuentos de hadas. Aunque no haya ninguna hada en este cuento. Dejando de lado mi repudio a la palabra y continuando con lo que estaba. Una bella joven a las que todos conocían como Caperucita Rosa. UA.
1. Epilogo

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Bueno, vengo con una historia nueva. La cual espero que les gusté, hace un tiempo que no escribo comedia por lo que tal vez esté algo floja en ello. Espero que les guste, y... realmente espero que tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, ya saben que soy una escritora algo "perezosa" que a veces su musa a veces la abandona. Así que realmente lamento mucho si los hago esperar. Los invito a pasar a mi perfil a leer otra de mis historias.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.

* * *

**Caperucita Rosa**

**Epilogo**

Kuriko soltó un suspiro al ver la hoja de papel completamente en blanco, la señorita Keane le había dejado de tarea elaborar una historia, la cual participaría en el concurso literario anual de la escuela. No es que ella no quisiera ganar, es que simplemente no se le ocurría alguna idea que le inspirara. Había pensado hacer una historia de Galactic Man*, pero lo había descartado debido a que estaba segura que muchos de sus compañeros llevarían algo parecido.

—Una historia… una historia de amor… algo fuera de lo común… —pensó Kuriko, tratando de concentrarse cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermana subir rápidamente las escaleras, ya iba en preparatoria y su cabello era un poco más largo que antes.

— ¡Ah, que voy hacer! ¡Ya es tarde! —el grito de Momoko resonó por toda la casa, y Kuriko soltó una pequeña risa, eso significaba que se encontraría con su novio. Ese chico era algo extraño, sin mencionar que tenía pinta de ser un vándalo, pero… le caía bien. Era como un _lobo_ merodeando a su inocente hermana.

Kuriko parpadeó ante la idea que acababa de tener, miró a su hermana bajar apresurada por las escaleras aun trenzando su cabello.

—Kuriko, saldré. No abras a nadie, mamá no tardará en llegar. —dijo Momoko, viendo a su pequeña hermana. Kuriko sonrió y asintió a las peticiones de su hermana.

—Ya vete… luces muy linda. Saluda a Brick de mi parte.

—Gracias, y sí, lo haré. —dijo Momoko con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, y salió deprisa de ahí. Kuriko sonrió y miró la hora, era usual en ella checar la hora en que salía su hermana o su madre. Si se pasaban del tiempo que usualmente se tomaba, un mensaje o una llamada eran suficientes para tranquilizarla.

Se estiró un poco y fue por un vaso de jugo, un emparedado y una botella de agua. No pensaba parar al menos que le diesen ganas de ir al baño. Ahora que tenía una idea de la historia que quería hacer, no pensaba interrumpirse por nada.

—Bien… comencemos. —se dijo a sí misma, tomó el lápiz, mordió su sándwich y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Este es el principio, así que pronto estaré subiendo el "capítulo 1" de la historia. Mientras tanto denme su opinión en un review. :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Los panques de fresa

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Espero les guste el primer capítulo de esta loca historia. Agradezco sus reviews, amo sus reviews. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.

* * *

**Caperucita Rosa**

**Capítulo 1: Los panques de fresa.**

Había una vez, aunque es algo chocante tenerlo que escribir, pero es así como empiezan los cuentos de hadas. Aunque no haya ninguna hada en este cuento. Dejando de lado mi repudio a la palabra y siguiendo con lo que estaba.

En una pequeña aldea ubicada en las montañas, donde siempre inundaba el olor a pan y café por las mañanas, y a tierra húmeda por las noches; vivía una bella joven pelirroja de largo cabello y ojos rosas, todos la conocían por Caperucita Rosa, debido a que siempre llevaba una caperuza rosa con ella, por sí se perdía en el bosque así no le daba frío si llegase la noche.

Ella era una persona muy buena y humilde, pero a pesar de ello, eso no le quitaba lo terriblemente impuntual que era. Siempre llegaba tarde a los festejos del pueblo, a los cumpleaños de algún familiar, vecino o amigo, a la cena de navidad, a… bueno, etc.

A pesar de su impuntualidad, todos los aldeanos la querían. Y más de uno que otro joven quería casarse con ella, pero ella los rechazaba cortésmente o los mandaba a volar cuando llegaban a fastidiarla de tanto insistirle.

Fue un día soleado, de aquellos en los que hace mucho calor y que nadie quiere salir, prefiriendo irse a la alberca…

* * *

—Un momento, ¿en un pueblo hay alberca? —paró Kuriko un momento pensativa y negó con la cabeza, borrando la palabra y comenzó a escribir de nuevo, sorbiendo un poco de jugo para refrescar sus ideas.

* * *

Fue un día soleado, de aquellos en los que hace mucho calor y que nadie quiere salir, prefiriendo irse al río a zambullirse un poco, en el cual su mamá le pidió a Caperucita ir a entregarle unos deliciosos panques recién hechos a su abuela que vivía en medio del bosque.

Caperucita aun no entendía porque una anciana había decidido poner su casa en medio del bosque y no en el pueblo como las personas normales. Es decir, si llegase a darle un infarto nadie lo sabría y ella se llevaría el susto cuando fuera a llevarle panquecitos y la encontrara echando espuma por la boca. Pero bueno, suponía que así eran todas las ancianas o al menos así era su abuela.

—Momoko, llévale estos panquecitos a tu abuelita. Seguramente le alegraran el día.

Momoko miró los panques y sonrió, eran sus favoritos. Panques de fresa.

—Claro, mamá.

—Y… Momoko, no son para ti. Son para tu abuela, procura que lleguen enteros y no mordidos esta vez. Y nada de excusas de que vino el misterioso muerde-panques. —dijo su madre como advertencia, Momoko tomó su caperuza rosa y salió de ahí antes de que también le recordara aquellos chocolates deliciosos con relleno que habían llegado misteriosamente sin él.

Caperucita Rosa iba cantando muy…

* * *

— ¿Por qué tiene que cantar? Esto no es un musical o algo parecido. —se preguntó de nuevo Kuriko, parando de escribir. Rascó su cabeza y mordió suavemente la goma de su lápiz, le dio una mordida a la ahora mitad de sándwich y suspiró borrando de nuevo.

* * *

Caperucita Rosa se encontraba bastante enojada, hacía mucho calor ese día y realmente a nadie en sus cinco sentidos quisiera ponerse a cantar y dar brinquitos con tremendo calor azotando al pueblo. Utilizó parte de su caperuza para secarse el sudor y se echó un poco de aire con la misma, miró la entrada del pueblo y salió de ahí, cruzándose con Kaoru la hija del leñador.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas tan sudorosa, Caperucita Rosa? —dijo Kaoru parando de cortar leña, decían que de tal leña tal astilla o algo así.

—Hola, Kaoru… bueno, voy a casa de la abuelita. Le llevó estos panques de fresa que hizo mi mamá. —dijo Momoko, mostrándole los panques del canasto.

— ¡Vaya, que ricos se ven!

—Toma uno, te lo regalo.

— ¿Deberás? ¡Qué buena eres, Caperucita Rosa! —dijo Kaoru, sonrió a punto de tomar el panque, cuando detuvo su mano, vio a Momoko y se cruzó de brazos. —Un momento, ya dime qué quieres.

Momoko parpadeó confundida, y después mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quiero una peineta parecida a la de Miyako. —dijo Momoko haciendo un puchero, haciendo que Kaoru se pegue en su frente.

—Ya te dije que en tu cumpleaños te iba a regalar una.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Faltan seis meses!

Kaoru miró a Momoko y después a los panquecitos, volvió a mirar a Momoko y una vez más a los panquecitos.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Momoko no muy convencida de ello, Kaoru gruñó un poco por tal desconfianza de su amiga.

—Sí, pero te la daré mañana. No es fácil hacer una peineta de madera.

Momoko la abrazó y le dio un panquecito, despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y no era para más, la peineta que le había regalado a Miyako había sido hermosa, ella quería una igual. Aun podía recordar su triste regalo, una gran paleta que no había durado ni cinco minutos sin ser probada por ella.

Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, había ingresado al bosque, el problema es que no sabía que camino había tomado. Miró hacia atrás y no había más que árboles, arbustos, y unos cuantos insectos.

—Tal vez debería regresar. —dijo Momoko para sí misma, cuando algo frío cayó en su pie, volteó a ver que era y su rostro se palideció cuando vio que se trataba de un horrible sapo. Soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas y lo aventó de una patada lejos de ella, así como su zapato que salió volando junto con éste. Momoko salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose más del camino.

¡Pobre Caperucita Rosa! Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en un lugar desconocido con el pie izquierdo adolorido por semejante carrera estando descalzo, se sentó en una roca que había por ahí. De esas que aparecen justo en el momento cuando te encuentras muy cansado.

Caperucita Rosa miró a su alrededor, no podía distinguir nada. Tonta de ella que se había echado a correr sin sentido alguno con los ojos cerrados, y tonta de su abuela que no se quería mudar al pueblo. Miró el canasto aun en su brazo y sacó uno de los panquecitos, semejante carrera le había dado hambre.

Momoko mordió el panquecito, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo. Era tanta su concentración en asimilar el sabor del panque, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba babeando el hombro. Un ruido la hizo voltear, ¿y un oso? Sí, señores (y señoritas) un oso se encontraba detrás de ella, viendo el panquecito.

* * *

Kuriko dejó de escribir un momento frunciendo el ceño, realmente no sabía si a los osos les gustaba los panques de fresa. En todos los libros que había visto, siempre iban de pesca. Aunque a Winnie Pooh le gustaba la miel, así que todo podía ser.

Miró la hora que era, ya llevaba más de treinta minutos sin dejar de escribir. Se levantó, fue al baño y regresó, sentándose de nuevo frente a aquellas dos hojas que llevaba, sonrió y empezó a escribir de nuevo

* * *

—Lindo osito… lindo osito… —repetía Caperucita Rosa retrocediendo, haciendo señas con la mano al oso de que debía conservar la calma. Aunque el oso no parecía querer conservarla, se acercó a ella y Momoko cerró los ojos arrojándole el panque en la cabeza; mientras esperaba una muerte para nada bonita.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos cuando Caperucita Rosa abrió sus ojos al no sentir las garras del oso sobre ella, y se dio cuenta de que éste ya se había ido. ¡Ese oso era un maleducado! Ni siquiera le había agradecido por el panque. La próxima vez que lo viera le iba a dar un sermón de buenos modales, aunque realmente esperaba no verlo pronto.

Aun tenía el problema de su ubicación, sin mencionar que tenía hambre. Miró los seis panquecitos que le quedaban, y decidió tomar uno, suponiendo que la abuela no se los acabaría todos, lo mordió empezando a caminar, sintiendo las piedras en su pie descalzo. Momoko suspiró, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido en ese bosque. Miró a su alrededor y escuchó un extraño sonido, algo que nunca había oído pero que le resultaba familiar.

Observó detenidamente a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba en silencio, pero ese sonido se hacía cada vez más intenso conforme a los minutos, una abeja pasó cerca de su panquecito y Momoko lo sacudió para que se alejara. Una vez más se volvió acercar y esta vez, le dio un manotazo para que se alejara de ella.

Caperucita Rosa, frunció el ceño al verla acercarse una vez más y estaba dispuesta a darle otro manotazo cuando un zumbido, sí un zumbido se aproximaba a ella, viendo un enjambre de abejas dirigirse hacia ella más que molestas por haber golpeado a su compañera.

Momoko comenzó a correr, soltando unos gritos psicópatas que cualquiera que la escuchará en vez de ir a ayudarla, saldrían corriendo en sentido contrario.

—Mami, mami, mami… —dijo Momoko, tratando de quitarse las abejas de encima, pero de repente tropezó con una piedra perdiendo el otro zapato de por medio, rodó unos cuantos metros y cayó en el río, mientras el panquecito se lo llevaban las abejas victoriosas.

Caperucita Rosa, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte ese día. Se levantó y tomó su canasta, caminando hacia la orilla, miró dentro de ella y se horrorizó al ver los cinco panquesitos que le quedaban ahora convertidos en sopa, mientras flotaban en el agua que había dentro del canasto.

Agarró los panquesitos y los puso en su caperuza, volteó el canasto para que saliera el agua y los volvió a meter. Sudor. Eso iba a decir, los panques también habían sudado debido al calor.

Y así Caperucita Rosa, siguió caminando sin tener idea a donde se dirigía.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
